Mr. Game
|-|Game & Watch= |-|Link= Summary Mr. Game & Watch is a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's Game & Watch products and video game series created in 1980 by Gunpei Yokoi. Mr. Game & Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to the LCD display of the Game & Watch, he can only move in alternating, preset frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, likely High 7-A, higher with his Final Smash and Numbers Pad | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: Mr. Game & Watch Origin: Game & Watch, Super Smash Bros., Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: His shadow bugs have existed since the beginning of time Classification: ' 2 Dimensional being 'Attack Potency: Large Building level, (Capable of moving objects at high speed), likely Large Mountain level+ (Can fight characters who can tank Majora's moon crash), higher with his Final Smash and Numbers Pad | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Low Macroverse level', likely '''higher' (Possesses the full triforce, scaling him to beings like Yuga Ganon who was going to consume both Lorule and Hyrule.) Dimensionality: 2-D, 4-D with the Full Triforce Travel Speed: Unknown | Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL+ | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL+ '''(Comparable to other fighters, who can react to Galeem's light beams). | '''MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) | Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, likely Large Mountain Class+, higher '''with his Final Smash and Number Pads | At least '''Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher Durability: Large Building level, likely Large Mountain level+ | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Low Macroverse level', likely '''higher' Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several meters with bombs or projectiles, Low Macroversal with the full triforce Powers and Abilities: |-|Game & Watch= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Types 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Air Manipulation (Can breath air hard enough to break bricks), Statistics Amplification (The judge hammer has a chance to increase his power tremendously), Resurrection (The Water of Life will automatically revive him on death once), Duplication (Can create temporary copies of himself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can stop ghost attacks), Healing (A piece of the triforce heals him), Durability Negation (Tomahawk's bypass the dragon's invulnerability), Energy Projection (Can shoot sword beams), Ink Manipulation (Can shoot ink), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Explosion Manipulation |-|Super Smash Bros.= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Lower Dimensional Existence granting him a form of Intangibility (Via 3D beings normally not being able to interact with 2D beings), Air Manipulation (Can breath hard enough to damage and send enemies flying), Self-Sustenance (All types), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, & 8 All smash characters that have fallen in battle turn back into trophies, allowing them to be resurrected.), Abstract Existence (2. [https://imgur.com/a/SBPh9OQ Shadow Bugs are the embodiment of the primordial substance, which is inside of Mr. Game & Watch), Shapeshifting (His nature as a being made out of Shadow Bugs means he can take the shape of just about anything. He also automatically change shapes with a bunch of his moves), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of anything made out of Shadow Bugs), Duplication (He can create duplicates of pretty much anything via the Shadow Bugs), including himself), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Shadow Bugs are stated to be a primordial matter and are likely thus far smaller than what they were shown being. They are small enough to be able to reproduce mist and clouds), Power Mimicry (Shadow Bugs let him copy the powers of the opponent on a stronger scale), Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability (Oil Panic makes him invulnerable for the duration of the move), Levitation (He has shown the ability to slow down his frames-by-frames movement, letting him stop in mid-air for extended periods of time. His entrance animation also has him floating down from the air in the same manner.), Body Control, Electricity Manipulation (Judge 5 produces electricity), Fire Manipulation (Judge 6 produces flames. Can produce fire torches), Ice Manipulation (Judge 8 produces ice), One-Hit KO (Judge 9 can take out any opponent with a single strike, no matter who it is), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Floow), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs that explode when hitting the ground), Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields, with Oil Panic he can absorb attacks and redirect it back at the opponent), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Transformation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Intangibility (Has access to all the abilities of the Smash Fighters in the Subspace Emissary, due to having copied all of them) Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions), Empathic Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Doesn't turn mad or go sad from Floow's screams) |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Durability Negation & OHK (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) |-| Full Triforce= Has the abilities of The Triforce which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Resistance Negation (Can create enemies that bypass resistances to transmutation), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Paralysis Inducement (Ganon with the full triforce summoned upon fiery birds that paralyzed Link), Resurrection (of others), BFR (The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 Via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Ganondorf could take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice with the triforce of power), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the full triforce repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, fire/ice arrows, all 3 of the medallions) Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Sword, Tomahawk, Water of Life, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls and Full Triforce Intelligence: Unknown (Has existed since the beginning of time, and shows to be a competent crewman for the Halberd, but has no understanding over the concept of good and evil, likely due to being limited by his 2 dimensional mind) Weaknesses: As a 2 dimensional being he's limited to higher dimensional aspects, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oil Panic:' He can absorb energy-based attacks like fire, lasers, explosions etc. and then reflect them back at 3x the power. *'Shadow Bugs:' Mr. Game & Watch's body is composed out of a mysterious matter called Shadow Bugs. This matter has the property of being able to be produced from Mr. Game & Watch's body endlessly and of taking the shape of anything it desires. It was used to create most members of the Subspace Army, but also to create clones from nearly every fighters. As Mr. Game & Watch himself is made out of Shadow Bugs, he can clone himself at will or reform his own body into another form (such as Duon). *'Octopus:' He can turn into an octopus for a limited amount of time. *'Sword Beam:' When at full health, he can fire beams out of his sword. *'Water of Life:' If he is brought to death, the Water of Life will bring him back at full health once. *'Judge (Smash):' This move allows Mr. Game and Watch to draw a random number between 1 and 9. The higher the number, the stronger the attack. Various elemental-based attacks can be achieved through uses of this move, as well as the potential to instantly knock out an opponent if the attack is a 9. Mr. Game and Watch is most likely to try his luck with this move when he's in a tight pinch. *'Judge (G&W):' He can pull up a numbers pad, which then shows a random number from 1 to 9. Any number higher than 2 seems to increase his durability and attack potency to the point of instantly knocking out beings he could trade blows with previously and so on with each higher numbers. Key: Composite | Full Triforce Others Notable Victories: The Resourceful Rat (Enter The Gungeon) - The Resourceful Rat's Profile (Both were at High 8-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Game & Watch Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Size Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:OHK Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Adhesive Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Biological Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fate Users Category:Superhumans Category:Willpower Users Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Composite